


No.1

by orphan_account



Series: Cockles porn [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Light Bondage, M/M, PWP, Tell Me, gagging, if something is missing, its just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:18:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was actual posted on Em's tumblr. I write; she post it with sexy gifs</p><p> http://amaelangel.tumblr.com/post/65122374607/illustrated-cockles-ficlet-n-1</p></blockquote>





	No.1

Misha really loves seeing Jensen like that, hands bounded together, legs open wide and gagged. Soft sobbing noises came from Jensen behind the gag as misha eats him out, make him wet and lose for his big cock. While he slides two fingers in, Misha lift his head and smiles down at Jensen. “What you did to me today, Jen, was so hard. And i was so hard. Now I’m gonna be a little teaser.” and suddenly a cock ring snaps around Jensens red dick.

 

Jensen start tearing up, because he needs to come, but Misha hushes him and stroke his hands over his cheek. “So beautiful, my little teaser.” He slides the third finger in and rub his fingertips over Jensens prostate while tears slides down Jennys face.

 

And after more that 30 minutes and before Misha slides into Jensen, he open the cockring and put it away and then he bends over Jensen and looks into his eyes and whispers. ” If you can wait until i tell you to come, you can wear your favorite vibrator tomorrow. ” jensen eyes gone wide and he nods fast and then squeeze his eyes as Misha bottom out with a single thrust.

 

Spit leaks from Jensen mouth and runs down his cheek and misha licks it away while he thrust harder into Jensen as a few minutes before. Jensen got wetter and wetter, tears still splitting out of his eyes, spit sliding down his cheeks and chin and precome leaking out of his really red dick. misha praised him,still fucking him furiously because he want Jensen to feel the shape of his cock still in his ass for days to come.

 

"I want to feel you come, so come." Misha mutters between thrust and hold hard onto Jensen hips as he drives deeper into his boy. Jensen throws his head back and screams his lovers name while coming all over himself. Misha groans as he feels his boy twitching under him and the tightening heat around his cock. He fucks Jensen through his orgasm and then he lets go. With a last thrust he buried himself deep in Jensen’s body and comes.

 

After they both cooled down, Misha release Jensen from his gag and rope around his hands ad start cleaning them up. Jensen had his eyes closed. A smile was one his face, he looks so blissful. Misha laughs softly while he swept a towel down the crack of Jensen ass and cleaned up the mess he left. “Do you want something to eat, love?” Misha ask his lover and smiled bright as he heard Jensen mutters „Cookies.”“Don’t fall asleep,Jen. I will bring you your cookies.” He placed a kiss on his cheek and goes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was actual posted on Em's tumblr. I write; she post it with sexy gifs
> 
> http://amaelangel.tumblr.com/post/65122374607/illustrated-cockles-ficlet-n-1


End file.
